


azurelunatic: Don't blame me, blame my muse.

by azurelunatic



Category: California (RPF), Kushiel Series - Carey
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurelunatic/pseuds/azurelunatic





	azurelunatic: Don't blame me, blame my muse.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sithjawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithjawa/gifts).



If only I had known it was going to be one of those days. But, alas, I had not thought to look out the window. The air settled to the ground in a thick brown haze. But I am an Angelino. I kept on breathing.


End file.
